


Ficlet: New Arrivals

by scifishipper



Category: Prison Break
Genre: M/M, Pre-Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, allusions to sexual violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/pseuds/scifishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the enemy is the only one you can count on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: New Arrivals

Michael’s been in Sona for two days, skulking around the edges, watching, taking in the scope of the place. There are at least a hundred men, dirty and thin with grizzled beards and dead expressions in their eyes. In the night, he feels the violence around him, grunts of pleasure, pain, and something in between. Since he arrived, two men have died. 

The heat pulls the moisture from his body leaving him weak, forcing him to eat food that tastes like mud and sweat. He’s been beaten and fondled and it’s only his skill at disappearing that keeps the worst men away. He knows it won’t last, though, with no allies and no hope, he thinks he won’t last long. It’s no less than he deserves.

On the third day, the new prisoners arrive. A cadre of men with clean clothes and hard expressions, thinking they’re prepared but he knows they could never be. Michael instinctively recoils when he sees Agent Alex Mahone, shackled in a sweat-soaked shirt that clings to his muscled chest. Michael watches, fascinated, as a guard shoves him down and releases the metal chains. It’s surreal to see this man on his knees, powerless, stripped of his weapon and status in a Panamanian prison. As the guards back away, one barks the rules to the new inmates: no fighting, no drugs, no sex. Michael nearly laughs. They are the only currency this place knows. 

The heavy doors clang closed and they’re locked in again. Mahone looks around, face pinched and wary. For the first time, Michael realizes, they are on even ground, both prisoners in hell. But also, he thinks with a strange sense of hope, he’s only person in hell that he knows. 

Michael steps out of the shadows and waits for recognition. When Alex sees him, his eyes widen and he stills. Michael smiles for the first time in days. Game on.


End file.
